


Dolorosa

by Desmonty



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Step-parents, Stockholm Syndrome, 囚禁, 年下, 继父子关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmonty/pseuds/Desmonty
Summary: 古雷很清楚他必须为所做过的一切赎罪。可他从未想过，他居然得以这种方法完成赎罪。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight, Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 25





	Dolorosa

**Author's Note:**

> Dolorosa在西语里既有痛苦的意思，也能特指七苦圣母  
> 战后设定  
> 继父子关系，ooc超污慎入，大量私设，加洛已成年！本篇纯属我个人脑洞产物，只是为了爽一爽，也许有续  
> 看好设定，不喜勿入

那时，在耶路撒冷，西默盎对玛利亚说「有一把利剑将要刺透你的心。」”  
——序言

战后的生活并不像古雷想象中的那样凄惨落魄。

倒不是说他在帕纳塞斯计划败露之后没有承受应有的惩罚，相反，审判庭对他作出了最严厉的判决——他被剥夺了一切权利，终生都只能被囚禁在方寸之地不得离开。然而，事实上能算得上是舒适悠闲的囚禁生活却是古雷没有预料到的。

他被软禁在他和加洛共同生活的家中。虽说是软禁，可除去无法外出之外，他的生活其实和以往没有多大不同——和加洛住在一起、忍耐被加洛的某些愚蠢行径激出的怒火、收拾加洛弄乱的房间、在空闲时阅读、做家务。

加洛也表现得和从前一样，似乎他们之间什么都没发生，没有那些欺骗与阴谋，也没有各执己见的争斗。他仍是那个在雪天里会牵住他的手；在犯错时会心虚地笑着讨好他；在开心时会大大咧咧地抱着他的腰讨要夸奖，一直仰慕着他的孩子。

“我回来啦”加洛一边说着，一边随意踢掉脚上的靴子换上拖鞋。青年小跑进开放式的厨房，抢在古雷放下锅铲前端起盛着热菜的碗碟摆放到餐桌上，并朝自己名义上的养父咧嘴笑了起来。歪倒在门口地毯上的靴子在青年从他面前移开后吸引了站在炉灶前的男人的注意，古雷熟练地无视掉青年脸上过于耀眼的笑容，面无表情地抬眼看向已经就坐在餐桌旁的青年。

“加洛”

简单的一句话就让加洛顿时老实起来，他乖乖站起来走到门边，弯腰捡起被自己踢倒的靴子收进鞋柜放好。

随后，他们分坐在餐桌两侧享用晚餐。加洛依旧是一边大大咧咧地将食物塞进嘴里，一边含糊不清地讲着他在消防队工作时发生的趣事，不管一直沉默用餐的古雷到底有没有在听他讲话。古雷用多年锻炼出来的耐心忍受着加洛用那些无聊的蠢事和过大的音量折磨他的耳朵，同时思考加洛是真蠢，还是在借故讽刺他，毕竟，谁会不明白在一个余生都将被囚禁在家中的犯人面前讨论“外面”的事是有着多大的讽刺意味。

他们在加洛独自一人的聒噪和古雷全程的沉默中用完了晚餐，饭后，加洛主动收拾好碗筷拿去清洗，无事可做的古雷则坐到了沙发上，看起午后放在茶几上的书。从前加洛是不需要做家务的，因为古雷会在青年自己觉得必须要收拾了之前就把家里收拾得干干净净，一尘不染。然而，古雷的义肢在审判后被没收，这就导致了缺少一只手的男人在生活中的诸多方面上都充满了不便。

敏锐地注意到这情况的加洛随即下定决心要积极帮忙家务。他学的很快，从一开始差点用过多的洗衣液淹没整个洗衣机，到现在甚至已经可以像过去男人照顾小时候的他那样照顾好男人——如果古雷不抗拒他的帮助的话。

“哈，瓦里斯今天又差点失手把操控台上到摇杆扯下来了”加洛嬉笑着打开水龙头，将沾满油脂的碗碟泡在温水中，“古雷，你不知道当时露琪亚脸上的表情有多搞笑。”

“我对你说的完全不感兴趣”忍无可忍的古雷啪地一下关上书，声音在怒火与嫉恨的渲染下变得有些扭曲。古雷很清楚自己可能反应过度了，理智也告诉他加洛只是在犯蠢，想要像从前那样和他分享他的生活罢了。但这种分享对现如今的他来说无异于是用指甲划开他身上仍未痊愈的伤口，并在上面涂抹上一层厚厚的盐巴。男人的自尊心被不断刺痛，长时间压抑在心底的怨恨和自厌逐渐蚕食了古雷脸上伪装出的冷漠和从容，他怨恨加洛这个白痴用无所谓的语气阐述着自由的美好与快乐，也怨恨那个让他的余生都被限制在这方寸之地的自己，他本该拥有一切，而不是在此逐渐腐烂，“闭嘴，你这白痴，什么时候你才能搞清楚没有人对你和那群废物感兴趣。”

他不想再听加洛讲这些蠢事了，或者说，他不想再听到任何有关“外面”的事。

“他们才不是废物。”男人突如其来的爆发让加洛有些发懵，过了好一会儿才反应过来。

“他们当然是了”古雷讥讽道“不然他们怎么会和你这蠢货一起，帮着我抓来那么多燃烧者，为我的实验提供了大量材料。”

“如果你不喜欢我说的，我向你道歉，古雷”加洛皱着眉放下了手里还沾着泡沫的碗碟，他转头望向坐在沙发上的男人，“但请不要侮辱我的朋友，这是我的错，与他们无关。”他当即意识到了他的话也许刺激到了无法外出的古雷，也因此感到懊恼不已。为了不让两人的关系变得更加尴尬，加洛决定先退一步以平息事态。

即使古雷做了那么多坏事，他也始终无法真的去恨这个悉心养育自己的男人——哪怕古雷说自己只是在作秀。

“我只是在和你叙述一个事实罢了”被软禁的痛苦和因此而变得更加强烈的自我厌恶感如同苏醒的岩浆一般从古雷逐渐崩开裂缝的心脏间喷涌而出，长时间压抑在心底的负面情绪也在此刻通通爆发出来，“你难道还不明白吗？在我眼里你们都是蠢货，包括那些低贱卑劣的燃烧者，都是我用来实现帕纳塞斯计划的工具和绊脚石。为什么我原本按计划顺利进行的人生会被你这样的白痴破坏！”

“你的计划是错误的！燃烧者也是人，古雷，他们和我们一样，甚至连你自己也曾是个燃烧者！”加洛扬声抗议道，这是涉及原则的问题，他不可能在这种事情上向古雷让步，何况男人是真的做错了。青年丢下还未清洗干净的碗碟，胡乱在裤子上擦干手上的水和泡沫，大步走到男人面前与养父对视。

气氛霎时间变得像是一根绷到极限，只需轻轻一扯便会断裂的线一般。

“是你自己的所作所为决定了你的人生会怎样进行下去，古雷，现在已经没有燃烧者了，不要再让仇恨延续下去，算了吧。”加洛掐了掐掌心，试图让自己冷静下来。古雷现在情绪不太好，他们不应该继续争论这个。

“我当然知道我……”古雷一顿，突然嗤笑一声，“我怎么会不知道呢，该死的燃烧者，真是恶心的存在，如果没有燃烧者，如果我没有变成燃烧者，如果没有你，我就能——”

“闭嘴！”加洛低吼一声，他猛地俯下身双手支撑在男人的脖颈两侧，死死地盯着男人血红色的眼眸，“你不能那么说……唯独这个你不能说！”

“燃烧者，无法控制自己欲望的低贱存在”古雷望着青年那混着愤怒与祈求的双眼握紧了拳头，“是的，我也曾是那样卑劣的生物，但幸运的是现在再也没有燃烧者了。就算你和那个燃烧者头领一起拯救了地球也无法改变燃烧者卑劣的本性。我厌恶燃烧者，而你，你是我所憎恶的燃烧欲望所带来的累赘和阻碍。”

“不对，不是那样的”加洛一把抓住古雷的肩膀将男人扯了起来，“你会喊我起床，给我叠被子、做饭，你还会在我受伤的时候帮我换药……老大，你是在乎我的对吗？不然你为什么会做这些。”

“我都说了”青年祈求的眼神让古雷内心深处仅存的某处柔软感受到了些许刺痛，他的确恨过加洛阻碍了他的计划，但这毕竟是他养大的孩子，虽然一开始确有作秀的成分，可后来他却难免对这孩子上了心。在加洛击败他并拯救了地球之后，古雷更是隐秘地为加洛感到骄傲——他养育的孩子已经变得足够强大了。然而，过往的温馨并不能掩饰现实的衰败，伪装在平和下的生活也只能让伤口不断恶化，他没办法，也真的受不了了。

他的未来注定是腐烂黯淡的落幕，而加洛却是自由的、光明的、如跃动的火焰一般涌动着鲜活旺盛的生命力。他们之间如此强烈的对比对古雷来说就好似强行扒开一个外表鲜亮的衰败果实，迫使其暴露出腐烂的内里，并在阳光之下接受审视——这痛苦令古雷几乎就要痛得窒息。

他们不是一路人，本就不该有任何联系。

“蠢货，那些都是假的，是我骗你的，所有的一切都只是为了我的声誉。你这种白痴对我来说根本没有任何意义，最好是能立刻就消失。”

紧绷的线就此断裂，心脏也像是被钝刀生生割开一样抽疼。加洛握紧男人的肩膀，力度大得甚至隔着一层衬衫，在男人苍白的皮肤上留下了深深的指印。他愤怒又绝望地盯着古雷的脸，似乎想要搜寻讥讽表情下的漏洞，从而安慰自己男人只是又编出了一个谎言。

“……我明白了”找不出任何破绽的加洛静默着看了男人好半晌才缓缓开口说道，他抬起手，似乎是想要在古雷的脸上落下一拳，但在古雷下意识想侧过头躲避并顺势推开压在自己身上的青年时，男人才发现少年又放下了手，转而搂着自己的腰将他扛到了肩膀上。

“松开！”突然的悬空让古雷心头一紧，他单手勒住加洛的脖子，翻身挣脱下来和青年扭打在了一起。

最终，仅有一只手的男人被已经成长的足够强大的青年强行镇压，扛进了养子的卧室被扔在床上。

“你想干什么，找死吗?”古雷咬牙切齿地说，他被加洛压在床上，右手也被青年紧紧摁住无法动弹。他们的脸上都挂了彩，但显然，加洛脸上的伤痕更加明显，连嘴角都破了个小口子，而古雷脸上的伤痕基本都避开了要害处，留下的印记也不深。

“你说不在乎我，可我真的很在乎你，老大”加洛专注地凝望着身下的男人，“我不会让你离开我。如果曾经的一切都是假的，那么我就让它们全部成真。”

“别叫我老大，滚开！”古雷似乎意识到了什么，虽然此刻他正处于劣势，但多年的战斗经验使他仍能与加洛纠缠打斗许久，甚至趁机踹翻了加洛试图夺门而出。然而青年的反应比他更快——加洛一把拽住古雷的脚踝令他摔倒，再顺势将他扔回床上，在男人还没来得及起身时，青年就迅速从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一副手铐，将男人的手牢牢铐在床头。

“你究竟想干什么！”古雷又惊又怒地拽动被铐在床头的手，他根本没想到加洛居然会在这里放这种东西。被彻底束缚控制的感觉相当不妙，古雷抬起头，养子过分炙热的眼神烫得他慌张不已。

“你害我失去了我的家”加洛摁住古雷挣扎乱踢的双腿，双手随即分别握住男人那对比强壮的体格来说过分纤细的脚踝向外拉开，“所以你必须赔我一个家，古雷，我只要你和我组成一个家就够了。”

“你在胡说八道些什么，该死的！”

反抗和怒骂并不能阻止向来十分固执的加洛，很快，古雷身上的裤子就在挣扎间被脱下来随意丢在一旁，上身的衬衫也被解开脱挂在手臂上，大敞着露出男人赤裸的胸膛。古雷被脱的近乎赤身裸体，只剩下在手臂上虚挂着的衬衫和底下一条灰色内裤，但这样的遮掩比起完全的赤裸来说却是显得更加暧昧。

“我会让你后悔的，加洛！”古雷口不择言地骂着刺人的词句，他的手腕在激烈的挣扎间甚至被手铐磨出了一条深深的红痕。

古雷猜到了加洛的意图，是的，他甚至早有预感，可他向来只把这当成让加洛亲近他的手段。他只想要有一个人能全心全意地仰慕自己，就像信徒崇慕神一般把自己当成完美的神对待，可他从未想过，有一天，这些被刻意无视的情愫会真实地发生。

“我绝对不会后悔”加洛的手指沿着男人紧绷着的结实腰腹向下抚摸，随后，他捏起内裤的一角向下拉扯，“何况你也没法离开我，古雷，你知道的。”

说完，内裤被彻底拽下，只剩下一边还挂在男人右腿的脚踝上。加洛握紧男人的脚踝向外拉开，双手强硬地约束着挣扎的双腿，迫使男人敞开大腿将赤裸的下身展现在他眼前——颜色浅淡的阴茎软垂在被修剪得整整齐齐的淡金色毛发中，隐藏在丰满肉臀间隐约可见、紧紧收缩着的后穴更是引得青年心底的欲望燃的更旺。

为了维护自己的声誉，古雷在性事方面总是克制的，他不喜欢花边新闻，也厌恶纵欲带来的失控感。一般来说，古雷只会在必要时找一个干净合拍的人解决掉生理需求，因此，此时竟赤身裸体地暴露在养子充满情欲的眼神下令男人感到十分屈辱。

“蠢货，我会杀了你！”古雷怒声斥责，他扭动身体想要将双脚从加洛的控制下抽离，却换来青年将他的双腿拽得更开的恶意举动。

“老大，你有一段时间没做过了吧”加洛一边说着，一边将男人的双腿压折至胸口，迫使男人将隐匿在双臀间的后穴完全露出。暴露在青年视野下的穴口在火热的视线下收缩着，看起来意外的情色与可口。青年低下头，缓缓凑近紧缩着的穴口，他先是用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭男人弹软丰满的臀肉，随后，趁着古雷愣神的瞬间，青年伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐穴口敏感的皱褶。

微凉的触感和舌苔生涩的摩擦让古雷忍不住绷紧身体，后穴也突地收缩了一下，已经溢出喉咙的骂声在青年的舔舐下立即柔软起来，听起来不像是骂人的话，而是调情。受到“鼓励”的青年变得更加热情，他用舌尖描摹起穴口处敏感的皱褶，并模仿性交的抽插动作用舌尖轻顶穴口，诱哄其放松，时不时的，加洛会稍微抬起头在两瓣软弹臀肉上落下几个湿漉漉的吻，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭柔嫩的肌肤，在上面留下数个微微刺痛的牙印。

下腹逐渐燃起的燥热让古雷彻底慌张起来，他还想要挣扎，但强有力地摁住他的双手让男人很快就反应过来现在的加洛已经不可能因任何言语或动作而停下，于是，古雷闭上眼睛，强压下心中剧烈的羞耻感，尽力让自己的身体放松下来，佯装自己正在配合养子的动作。

这方法似乎就奏效了，青年摁在他腿上的双手逐渐放松，舔舐亲吻的动作也越来温柔。

古雷立刻一脚踹在加洛的肩膀上想要踢开压在身上的青年，但在他的脚掌刚刚接触到青年温热的皮肤，还未来得及踢开他时，脚腕就被一股极强的力量握住以至于动弹不得，与此同时，他半勃的阴茎也被青年握在了手掌中。

加洛抿嘴，抬首沉静地望向一脸惊怒的养父，他没说什么，只是迅速拽起落在床沿上的皮带绑住男人的右腿，并将皮带的另一端系在床脚的立柱，迫使古雷以一种手脚被缚，浑身大开的姿势

“混蛋，加洛，给我放开！”

青年没说话，只是一手握住男人的右腿向上抬高，一手撸动男人的阴茎。指尖有技巧地划过阴茎的冠状头部，一路滑到柔软的双球上用指腹轻轻按压，随即又向上撸动爱抚，刺激得半勃的阴茎愈发硬挺，甚至开始从顶部的小孔缓缓流出分泌液。古雷的脚被拉至加洛的唇边，青年在抚慰他阴茎的同时，还握着他的脚踝低头亲吻他的足尖，并一路向上舔吻至小腿肚，在上面留下细密的吻痕与牙印。

最脆弱的部位被掌控在他人手里的被威胁感让古雷不敢再轻举妄动，而阴茎被撸动的快感更是让他小腹滚烫，情欲渐浓。可在身上的是自己的养子，是被自己养大的孩子，这让古雷的大脑始终维持着一丝清醒和理智，快感和屈辱羞耻也交织着压在心头折磨他。

男人仍想逃离，但早有防备的青年相当轻松地压制住了不肯放弃抵抗的养父。

随着加洛又一次故意用指腹磨蹭阴茎冠状头部顶端的小口，古雷终于射了出来，浓稠的精液喷在青年的手上，让青年的手掌和指缝都黏满了精液。青年再次吻了吻男人绷紧的脚趾，并趁古雷释放后躺在床上喘息休息的时间，从床头柜的抽屉深处翻出一瓶带有催情效果的润滑剂。

加洛俯撑在男人身上，他随意咬开润滑剂的瓶盖，将润滑剂倒在还沾着古雷的精液的手指上 ，随后，他用食指轻轻揉摁着男人因高潮而逐渐放松的后穴，小心翼翼地撑开穴口探了进去。第一次被异物侵入的胀痛和怪异令古雷的身体绷得更紧，男人急促地呼吸着，双手抵在青年的肩膀上不断推拒，他本还想怒骂出声，但青年在他仍未开口前就用双唇堵住了他的嘴，他们撕咬着彼此的唇瓣直至尝到血腥味，但即便如此，加洛依旧固执地吻着他。

干涩温热的内部一开始紧咬着青年的食指不肯放松，像是在抗拒他人的侵入，然而，在加洛耐心温柔地扩张抽插下，原本干涩的肠壁逐渐湿润起来，缩紧的后穴也不断放松，甚至能容纳进更多的手指。加洛并起手指不断换着角度抽插扩张紧致的后穴，在某一次深入后，中指指尖撞到了肠壁上的某块柔软凸起上，从未体验过的快感在尾椎炸开，如同电流一般窜进男人的脑子里刺激着勃发的欲望，古雷因此闷哼一声，原本已经放松肠壁也突然间开始收缩。

加洛几乎立刻就意识到他找对了地方，他循着刚才的角度快速抽插手指，指尖抵在那块敏感的软肉上摁压搔刮，甚至还会时不时弯曲扣弄。过大的快感与刺激令古雷终于忍不住发出了一声低吟，情欲如同烈焰一般炙烤着他的理智，古雷向来克制，又怎么会体验过这种敏感点被他人肆意玩弄，即屈辱又舒爽的感觉。

润滑剂的催情效果很快体现了出来，被手指不断摩擦抽插的肠壁微微发烫发痒，逼得古雷忍不住用臀部磨蹭床单，试图缓解这羞耻的瘙痒。可这痒意似乎是从身体内部散发出来的，不管古雷怎么动都没办法缓解，就犹如一根羽毛挠着他的心尖，他却怎么也抓不到。情欲和对止痒的渴望将古雷的理智扯得破碎，他难耐地喘息着，脑子一片混乱。

见后穴已经扩张的差不多，加洛不顾肠壁的吮吸挽留抽出了手指，他再次拿起丢在一旁的润滑剂倒在自己早在看到古雷的身体时就已经勃起的阴茎上随意撸动几下，然后，他又将润滑剂的细长瓶口对准了男人的后穴浅浅地插进去，大拇指摁压着瓶身将大量湿凉的润滑剂挤进穴道中。

冰冷粘稠的液体挤进温热体内刺激得古雷浑身一颤，他的理智也因此短暂回归。

“给我停下，白痴，蠢货！”手铐被古雷拽得哐当乱响，手腕也因此磨破了一层皮“给我拿出来！”

可加洛给出回应却是再次用力摁压瓶身将更多的润滑剂挤了进去。

“停下！”

加洛拔出瓶口将润滑剂的瓶子丢到一边，随即，他扶住自己的阴茎，无视了古雷的恳求和威胁，用阴茎撑开肠壁，缓缓操进湿软温热的穴内。在阴茎几乎完全操进男人的后穴后，青年俯下身，用唇舌爱抚舔吻养父赤裸的胸膛，在上面留下零星吻痕，他亲了亲一侧挺立的乳尖，将它含进嘴中吮吸逗弄，用舌头舔舐，牙齿也轻咬着磨蹭。

常年伪装成犬类的狼露出了他尖锐的獠牙，他不再掩饰自己的欲望与情感，用闪着寒光的锋利爪牙抓紧了渴求已久的猎物，再拖回窝中肆意享用。

乳尖被舔弄的陌生快感转移了古雷的注意力，欲望浪潮随着快感的侵蚀冲刷着他体内的每一根血管，渴望混杂着隐秘的快意在他的小腹缓缓升温。理智站在悬崖边悬悬欲坠，一面是背德的羞耻和屈辱，一面则是万劫不复的欲望深渊。

加洛的阴茎随着他吮吸男人乳头的动作缓慢抽插起来，粗壮的茎身撑开软热丝滑如天鹅绒一般的肠壁，一下又一下地狠操着试图收缩的内里。尽管有着润滑剂的润滑，阴茎的侵入依旧带来了不可避免的饱胀感和疼痛，身体内部被他人强行撑开造成的身体上的疼痛感以及心理上的被迫臣服的脆弱感逼迫古雷从嗓子里溢出几声嘶哑低吟，他闭上眼睛，揪紧了身下的床单。这感觉说不出是疼痛还是欢愉，某种怪异的被需要的满足感更是在他的心底蠢蠢欲动。

加洛吻了吻古雷的喉结，极具耐心地用亲吻与爱抚诱哄男人放松，等到第一次被他人侵入的后穴彻底适应了他的阴茎之后，青年才开始挺腰快速抽插操干。阴茎以浅出深入的方式不断操着湿热的后穴，一点点撑开收图收缩的肠壁操到更深处，过于激烈的动作将多余的润滑剂在肉体碰撞间挤了出来，沿着穴口处的皱褶一路向下滑落至臀缝间，又慢慢滴落到床单上，形成一小滩深色的水渍。

男人斥骂的语句被撞击得支离破碎，夹杂着几声轻哼溢出咽喉，他被抓着腰撞向青年的胯部，刚过疲软期的阴茎也被养子再次握在手中撸动。肠壁上那处敏感软肉不断被青年的阴茎摩擦着，强烈的刺激与异样的快感让古雷失控地呻吟出声，肠壁也会更加热情地吮吸青年的阴茎。为了逼出男人更多的反应，加洛甚至会让阴茎的冠状头部抵着那一小块敏感软肉划着圈顶弄研磨，他的手指也随即抚上男人的阴茎，指尖摁在男人阴茎的冠状头部轻轻掻刮。手指对阴茎的爱抚配合着下身操干的动作逼得古雷愈发崩溃，他的理智被前后两处交织的快感彻底撕碎，只剩下熊熊燃烧的欲望之焰混合着背德的羞耻与屈辱侵占了混沌的大脑。

加洛不停摆动胯部，双手抓握住古雷结实的腰部迫使男人挺腰迎接又快又重的操干，他将阴茎埋入男人的身体深处抽插，撞碎男人的伪装和欺骗，让他只能躺在自己身下暴露出柔软脆弱的内里。湿热软滑的肠肉紧紧地吸着加洛的阴茎，侵占与征服的快感随之在青年的心间炸开，所有在深夜时才能出现的性幻想成真所带来的快意和喜悦再加上身体上的快感，使得加洛也忍不住呻吟出声，他更用力地操开试图收缩的温软肠肉，试图将男人的后穴铸成容纳他阴茎的容器。

“老大……老大”加洛虔诚地吻着男人的胸膛、锁骨、颈侧和下巴，用唇齿在上面留下鲜明的印记。古雷是他的了，他们会组成一个家庭永远生活在一起，就像小时候古雷向他承诺的那样。

他的父亲、英雄、背叛者和恋人。

“不……该死的……不要这么叫我！给我滚！”先前过多得被挤入的润滑剂使已经被操得红肿的后穴依旧麻痒不已，诡异的不满足感和瘙痒悄然敲击起古雷仅剩不多的耻辱心——他想要养子更快、更重地操他，直到缓解这股该死的瘙痒，让他的身体得到满足。他的腰不自觉抬高，柔顺的后穴也开始主动吞吃青年的阴茎，驯服地吮吸讨好。

“那我应该叫你什么？”加洛低头轻咬一口男人胸膛上挺立的乳尖，阴茎也埋在男人体内恶意地加速抽插，磨得前列腺那块敏感软肉酸痒不已，“司政官?父亲?还是说……妈妈?”

“你疯了！”古雷不敢置信地睁眼看向压在他身上的养子，那双平时或温柔或冷淡锐利的眼眸此刻因快感和被强迫的屈辱蒙上了一层朦胧的苦楚和震惊，生理性的泪水也积攒在眼角要落不落，就好像受苦的圣母一般，可由于男人那正被操干的淫乱姿态，这层苦楚又带上了别具风味的诱惑与情色，激得青年心头涌动的情欲愈发滚烫，肆虐的欲望也呼之欲出。

“既然你不让我叫老大”加洛被男人看得心痒，他原本握在男人腰间的双手下滑，抓握住两瓣弹软的肉臀揉捏拉扯，甚至还要用手指去抚摸触碰他们下身相连的交合处，“那我只能叫你妈妈了。”

“妈妈，舒服吗？要我再操的快一点吗？”本就非常敏感的穴口在粗糙指腹的抚摸下猛然一缩，连带着阴茎也被肠壁用力夹了一下。加洛被夹的呼吸一窒，下身的动作也在这种刺激下变得愈来愈凶猛，他一边亲咬着男人的胸膛，一边亲昵地叫着妈妈，并逼迫男人回应他。

肉体撞击声夹杂着水声回荡在卧室内，使情欲的气息愈发浓烈，古雷被操的神志不清，只能喘息呻吟着骂出几声混蛋，无力再反抗养子的侵犯和占有。疯狂叠加累积的快感让古雷渐渐达到了极限，当加洛的阴茎又一次狠狠磨过他的前列腺时，他高仰起头，主动抬起腰身，浑身紧绷着发出一声嘶哑的低叫并达到高潮，快感如同噬人巨焰一般吞噬了他。

此刻，古雷失去了他的声音——连一丝呻吟都没有——只能无声地急促喘息着，男人用无法聚焦的眼睛望着仍然在他身上操干的青年，他的阴茎则抽搐着射出了稠白的精液，喷溅在青年的小腹上。当然，他自己的腹部也被溅上了精液，看起来万分淫靡。

男人的后穴急促地收缩吮吸着养子的阴茎，逼出了加洛的一声闷哼——他也快到了。随后，青年的每一次抽插操干都会可以研磨男人肠壁上那块敏感软肉，使得肠肉在高潮余韵时仍会抽搐着收缩挤压他的阴茎。

最终，加洛也达到了高潮。

一大股精液被射进古雷体内深处，使得在高潮过后本就敏感非常的身体被刺激得一抖，阴茎顶部的小孔也再次流出一股稀薄的精液，沿着茎身缓缓滑下，直至没入下腹被精液和润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的淡金色毛发中。

事后，古雷躺在床上疲惫地呼吸着，他闭上眼侧过头，假装看不见那个仍亲昵地贴着他吻着他的青年，被养子强行占有的屈辱和愤怒掺杂着愈发强烈的自厌感不断啃噬男人的心脏——为什么，他的人生就是一场灾难，为什么他要遭受这些痛苦？

“古雷，古雷”青年一边吻着男人的侧脸一边亲昵地喊道，就像一只粘人的大丹犬一般，全然不见他在性爱时的恶劣与危险。

用身体领悟了养子的真实面目的古雷并不打算理会加洛，他紧闭双眼，用沉默抵抗青年的亲昵。

自讨没趣的加洛并没有因此丧气，他毫不在乎地亲了亲养父被撕咬的红肿的唇，伸手解开束缚着男人手脚的手铐和皮带。

失去束缚的男人挣扎着想直起身揍一顿侵犯了自己的养子，但他此刻浑身酸软，连狠狠踹向加洛小腹的那一脚都发软暧昧得像是情侣间的调情。

加洛傻兮兮地笑着顺势握住男人的脚掌，用拇指摩挲脚背那块细嫩苍白的肌肤。

在这轻浮的动作让男人用嘶哑的嗓子怒喝一声，险些彻底发怒之后，加洛又顿时老实起来。他收起过于放肆的笑容，一手穿过男人的膝弯，抱起身材高大的男人往浴室走去。

“你又想干什么？”被放进浴缸里的古雷警惕地看着他的养子，虽说他现在打不过加洛，但这卧室里可有不少东西能让加洛头破血流的。

“只是帮你洗一洗”加洛一本正经地回答，“你肯定不想就这样去睡觉吧。是我做错了，我会帮你清理干净的，放心吧。”

古雷语塞，他的确不可能就这么睡着，也心知就算加洛想做些什么，这种情况下他也无法反抗。男人沉着脸躺回浴缸里，阴郁地看着青年打开水龙头，调试水温，殷勤地为他擦洗身体，按摩酸软的腰部。

当然，青年的乖顺只是暂时的，在清理青年留在他体内的精液时，好不容易才占有了自己暗恋已久的养父的青年再次兴奋起来，不顾男人的反抗又压着他狠做了一次。

两个成年男性挤在一个单人浴缸里跌跌撞撞地动作，加洛一边咬着他的耳垂在他耳边絮叨着他的爱意与渴望，一边用再次勃起的阴茎轻松贯穿了被操开的湿软后穴，持续地抽插操干。而在好不容易彻底清洗完之后，古雷又被压在床上来了第三次、第四次，直到最后连一根手指都没办法动弹，体内被灌满了养子的精液，后穴还含着青年的阴茎就昏昏沉沉地睡去。

第二天，古雷醒来时就像浑身被碾碎了一般酸疼，他阴沉地瞪视着眼前居然还跟没事发生过那样大大咧咧地笑着注视着他的青年，顺手打翻了青年端来的早餐。

加洛眼神一暗，可他依旧笑得热情开朗，就像一只被主人喂了食的奶狗一样。他捡起被打翻的食物，用纸巾擦干净地板上的果汁，转身出去又再端了新的食物放在床头柜上。

“那我就去工作啦，老大”加洛趁机亲了亲男人的脸颊，毫不在乎他的脸上也因此挨了一拳，痛得发麻，“我晚点就回来。”

“滚出去！”

加洛顺从地走了出去，并关上了卧室的门，或者说，他从外锁上了卧室的房门。

从那以后，古雷就被囚禁在了加洛的卧室里。男人曾为此和青年争吵缠打过数十次，也曾想过逃跑，但都已失败告终。他在加洛的卧室里只被允许穿着一件白色衬衫，在养子不在的大部分时间，古雷会靠坐在床上翻看加洛特意给他留下的书，但更多的时候，男人会望着窗外发呆，独自静默着被孤独与绝望蚕食。有时，加洛离开前会把他绑在床上，往他的后穴里塞进一根涂满润滑剂的按摩棒开着低速档操他，放任男人一个人在床上扭动挣扎，被欲望和快感吞噬，除非是加洛结束工作后到家，否则就算床单被他流出的液体弄得一塌糊涂，什么也射不出来，那根该死的玩意也不会停下。

每一天，加洛都会操他，不管他们是否有争吵，是否才结束一场蛮狠的缠斗撕打，愤怒对他们之间的性来说更像是助燃剂和调味品。但加洛又是温柔的，他在性事上从不粗暴，甚至可以说是虔诚的，就像信徒膜拜他的神一般。他会亲吻男人的眼睑和下巴，舔吻男人的胸膛，比男人稍矮的身高使他能很方便的一边舔咬男人的乳头，一边又快又狠地把男人操到高潮。他还总是在摆动胯部撞开收缩的湿软肠肉的同时，在男人的耳边吐露爱语。事后，青年也会贴心的为养父清洗干净，并认真按摩男人酸疼的身体。

羞耻心和对道德的概念在日复一日的性事中被彻底消磨，被操的爽时，古雷甚至会忍不住主动迎合青年的动作。他开始害怕加洛的离去，害怕只有自己一人面对空荡荡的房间和苍白的墙壁，空无一人的寂静更是逼得他几乎就要发疯。面对加洛的索求，男人逐渐变得主动起来，对养子也愈发依赖。

在绝望和快感的巨浪中，他所能依靠的只有加洛。只有加洛陪伴还在他身边，也只有加洛还爱着他。既然他已经毁了自己的余生，那么为什么不去依靠这爱慕着自己的孩子呢？这样，至少还有一个人会陪伴他，他还能被一个人所需要。

反正已经没有未来了，被操的迷迷糊糊的古雷想，为什么还要反抗呢，为什么要推开唯一还陪在自己身边的人呢？

“加洛”古雷抬手抱紧了加洛的脖子，就像狂浪雨夜的落水者紧紧抱住浮木一般。他亲昵地蹭着青年脸颊，主动沉下腰用后穴吞吃养子粗壮的阴茎并发出一声含糊地长叹“陪着我……”

“我爱你，老大，我们会永远在一起的”加洛愣了愣，随即用力抱紧坐在怀中的男人，一股暖热几乎就要撞破他的心口汹涌而出，他对他的所作所为感到抱歉，也心疼古雷在这期间遭受的痛苦与绝望，可他并不后悔。青年虔诚地吻住男人，与之唇舌交缠。

这是他们之间第一个真正意义上的吻。

随后，加洛打开了卧室门，带着从第一次性事以后就再也没能离开过房间的男人走出了这里。他们在餐桌上、沙发上、大门边都做了一遍，似乎是想在家中的每一个角落都留下痕迹。

他们相拥，做爱，接吻，就像每一对普通的情侣一般。

之后的日子里，除去频繁的性爱和对彼此日益增长的畸形依赖，他们就像从前一样生活着。加洛依旧是那个开朗乐观，每天都有一大堆话要和自己仰慕的养父倾诉的青年，而古雷也依旧是那个冷静从容的司政官，会压下不耐聆听自己养育的孩子的絮絮叨叨——当然，现在是前司政官。

他们依恋着彼此，心甘情愿地被束缚在彼此身边。

一切好像什么都没改变，又好像什么都不一样了。

end


End file.
